


Past all defenses

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ian has issues, M/M, Souji fixes Ian's issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thought that it must be irony or maybe it was just that he was a hypocrite. But maybe it shouldn’t have been surprising at all. It had always been the guys who had been able to get under his skin. Especially Souji - he had made it past all of his defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past all defenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



Ian thought that it must be irony or maybe it was just that he was a hypocrite. But maybe it shouldn’t have been surprising at all. Not after the nights spent in various beds across Europe with Shiro. And none, even to date, with any of his ‘girlfriends’.

He did love the girls, all of them, in his own way. It wasn’t a romantic one, though. And he knew that it was mutual. They came to him to forget about their worries, troubles and sadness. And when they left him, they would return to someone else’s arms. He was there to soothe their troubled minds and souls, not their bodies. The most he had ever done was to exchange a few playful kisses but even that was rare these days.

To be honest, it had always been the guys who had been able to get under his skin.

He had been slightly infatuated with Daigo at first but that had passed very quickly. The other had understood and accepted him the way he was but there hadn’t been any ‘spark’ there. It had been and still was just a very deep and strong friendship and that’s it.

The one who had - rather unexpectedly - managed to steal Ian Yorkland’s heart, was none other than the team’s very Japanese, very stoic and very young swordsman.

It had taken a while for Souji to warm up to Ian but with a few nudges towards the right direction from Daigo, he had come around. And even more than that. He had made it past all of Ian’s defenses without him noticing. The two of them now shared a deep mutual understanding. While Daigo would usually deduct things and assume, Souji just knew - because he had seen it in Ian’s eyes or because something else had given him a clue.

Usually Ian would feel uncomfortable about having someone around who could see through him so easily but to his utter surprise, the opposite seemed to be the case. He liked having Souji around. Maybe he had to admit to himself that it didn’t feel so bad to be honest sometimes, to be forced out from behind his safe hiding place.

There had been one instance however, when Souji had not been able to look behind Ian’s black veil. It was one thing to be able to read Ian’s mind but it was a different matter altogether when it came to reading Ian’s heart.

Souji didn’t have to do that though because Ian ended up showing Souji himself, ended up laying all of his feelings bare in front of the other.

The look on Souji’s face had been rather priceless. Ian still smiled whenever he remembered it. It would forever be one of his treasures, he was sure of that. Just like he would treasure the first night they spent together at his place, in his bed. It had been a few months into their new relationship - one that went further than just friends.

Even in bed, Souji continued to tear down Ian’s barriers. He’d taken Ian’s restraint and consideration and had shot them in the wind. Or well, maybe tossed them into the air and slashed them with his sword. Maybe that metaphor was more appropriate for the other.

The younger Kyoryuger wasn’t much different in bed than he was on the battlefield really. Souji was wild and passionate once he got over his initial embarrassment. Something Ian had gradually helped him to get rid of with all the teasing that had gone on between them and still did a lot of the time.

Souji sent Ian’s mind reeling and he would be left breathless. And then the other would move in for the final ‘attack’ and tear down the last of Ian’s defenses, laying him completely bare. And Ian would let him, would welcome Souji in and allow him to see his innermost sanctuary, something he allowed no one else to see.

Tonight was no exception.

After a particularly frustrating and vexing encounter with Aigaron, Ian had found himself unable to calm down, to stop his mind from self-destructing, from drowning in his feelings of frustration, anger and sorrow, which were trying to give birth to loathing and hate.

Before Ian had been able to protest, Souji had invited himself over for the night.

He had then proceeded to coax all of the pent up emotions out of Ian. They had poured out of Ian a lot easier than he would have thought. Tonight, Ian had been the one to be wild and passionate and Souji had been the one to hold him, to urge him on until he was completely spent.

When he collapsed onto the bed heavily, he finally came to his senses again and could think straight once more. To Ian’s surprise, the hatred had dissipated. He felt calm again.

“How do you do that, Boy?” He was asking himself more than he was asking the other. Ian moved to lie on his side, lying on his back for too long still hurt.

“Do what, Ian?” He heard Souji rolling over behind him.

He laughed softly. “Nevermind.”

Suddenly he felt Souji’s hand on his back and the gentle touch made Ian shiver. For a moment he had completely forgotten that their current positions meant that Souji would be able to see now. That his back was in plain sight.

He hated showing people that. His back and shoulders were covered in scars, some big some small. Being blasted through rock and woodwork and falling off a cliff didn’t leave you unscathed after all. It was one of the reasons why he had started to wear black, really. It hid things, it hid him. At the same time it was also the colour of mourning. It hadn’t come as a surprise that this was the colour that resonated the most with his soul, the colour that Parasagun had taken on once his partner had accepted and acknowledged him fully.

Souji was the first person to see him like this.

“Are you ashamed of these?” Souji asked and then his lips were brushing over one of the nastier scars right between Ian’s shoulder blades. Ian suppressed another shiver.

“They’re ugly. And a reminder of my failure to protect someone I hold dear.” Ian turned around so that he was looking at Souji instead of letting the other face his back. “You should stop looking at them, Boy.”

Souji’s fingers brushed over the scars instead when he wrapped his arms around Ian. 

“I don’t think they’re ugly at all. They’re part of you and make you who you are. They show your strength, too, Ian. They show what you lived through, they show that you moved on.” He touched the scar between Ian’s shoulder blades again. “Zakutor says every scar is a memory of a battle you fought and that each battle is a source of strength - no matter whether you won or lost it. What doesn’t kill you will make you stronger.”

“How old are you again, Boy? Sixteen or sixty?” Ian joked and flicked a finger against Souji’s forehead. “You’re sounding just like Torin. A wise, old deity. Maybe I should start calling you that instead.” His defenses were up again.

Souji just smiled at him. It didn’t matter that Ian had brought his defenses up again. Souji was inside the walls already. The other knew that Ian had acknowledged Souji’s words because he was starting to joke about things - too embarrassed to say ‘thank you’ to the younger male for trying to comfort him.

It wasn’t until later, when they had gotten cleaned up and comfortable for the night, that Ian looked at Souji’s sleeping form and whispered, “Thank you, Souji.”

He closed his eyes and missed the slight twitch of the corners of Souji’s lips, which curled them up into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi senpai. I know I was supposed to write about Snow Man but this kind of happened before that. Ahem.)


End file.
